Shattered Mask
by Haydunn
Summary: Down in the shattered shaft Ichigo becomes a hollow of immense being and capabilities, this is his journey of survival in Hueco Mundo, becoming an espada in Aizens army, finding out who he really was and protecting the ones closest to him on the way. He will gain incredible allies along the way and even worse enemies... Rated T for now. Pairing in future
1. Chapter 1

Currently in the basement of the Urahara shop, at the bottom of the shattered shaft.

"Oi Mr hat n clogs, how long do I have to stay down here." Came the voice of a certain orange haired teen.

"Well Ichigo the erosion process normally lasts weeks possibly even months depending on certain factors, but at the bottom of this hole there is a gas that speeds up the overall erosion time. So you have approximately 72 hours to climb out and regain your soul reaper powers, otherwise..." Kisuke Urahara looked downward to Ichigo with a grim expression. "You will become hollow and we will have to put an end to your existence."

Ichigo's head shot up in astonishment and axiety, "Hey Mr hat n clogs you bastard, are you trying to kill me or something ?"

A dark shadow loomed over Urahara's solemn face, "Unfortunately yes, the moment you give up"

Ichigo looked up towards Kisuke Urahara with his signature defiant smirk, "Well I better get moving then."

Ichigo struggled to his feet without the use of his arms, due to the bakudo Tessai cast on him. Ichigo gazed up the enormous wall in front of him and steeled his resolve, after taking a few steps back he bolted off from his position and scaled the shattered shaft to half its length before losing momentum and falling back down.

Jinta sneered at him and laughed, "You'll never get up here like that, you're going about it the wrong way."

Ichigo looked up and scowled at him, "Shut up! I'd like to see you get even half the length I did brat"

After twenty or so futile attempts to scale the wall of the shaft Ichigo was knelt at the bottom panting when the links in the chain began to eat away at themselves again. "Ah shit its happening again! I gotta get the hell out of this hole soon or I'll be in trouble."...

An unknown amount of time had passed in the shattered shaft and Ichigo's soul chain had eroded almost half of the way.

Urahara, Jinta and Ururu were still sat at the top of the hole looking down on Ichigotrying to scale the wall, when jinta turned to Urahara, "Ya know he's actually made it quite far up this hole a couple of times Mr Urahara."

Urahara turned towards Jinta, "Indeed he has made it quite far up this hole a few times Jinta, but that doesn't change the fact that we will have to kill him at the rate he's going at"

"Heeey! You gettin hungry at all?" Jinta shouted down to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up to Jinta with a tick mark on his forehead, "NO! You idiot I'm a soul, I'm not gonna get hungry."

Jinta formed a sly grin on his face, "Good cos when you start to feel hungry thats a sign of you becoming a hollow."

Another unknown amount of time had passed in the shattered shaft and Ichigo's soul chain had eroded to around three quarters its original length. Ichigo looked up from his position to see Jinta falling to the bottom of the shaft carrying something.

"Yo, I figured you'd be getting hungry soon so I brought down some food." Jinta placed the food a few feet from Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked at Jinta, "Heh, you must be crazy i feel fine, and I've still got plenty of time to spare, look." Ichigo said looking down to his soul chain

Jinta's face turned serious, "Well you've been down here now for around 72 hours, it's actually a surprise that you haven't turned hollow yet." Just as Jinta was about to leap up to the surface he turned to face Ichigo his face darkened, "One more thing you should know, the last erosion is _nothing_ like all the others." With that he turned and leapt to the surface

Ichigo's face instantly turned shocked and serious '72 hours, but I thought I had plenty of time to spare, it doesn't even feel like I've been down here for that long'. Suddenly Ichigo's souls chain began it's final erosion, where all the links had little mouths and started eating away at eachother, all the while Ichigo shouting in pain. "SHIT! Stop that! Hey stop you bastards!" Finally the black base of his soul chain was gone and all that was left was a hole. White liquid started to pour from the hole in Ichigo's chest flying up to cover his face in what looked like a thick white wax.

Tessai looked on without flinching or any change in emotion, 'Damn it Ichigo we thought you could do this! He still has a little time left to revert, although not much'. Tessai deciding to get out of any immediate danger leapt to the surface above the hole. Tessai turned to Urahara, "Kisuke we should start to prepare for the worst case scenario."

Kisuke Urahara said nothing, choosing instead to study the hollowfying form of Ichigo Kurosaki 'Come on Ichigo you've got to beat this and become a soul reaper... If you dont your dads gonna kill me.' Urahara sweat dropped at the last part of his musings.

Ichigo was now entirely covered from head to toe in the white substance that flowed like a river frm his chest, still managing to keep alive some of his humanity he was writhing around in pain trying desperately to fight the hollowfication, the white substance now forming an actual shape in his body.

Tessai looked on at Ichigo with fear and intrigue, he could feel Ichigo's suppressed spiritual pressure held back by nothing other than his dwindling humanity and it was monsterous, he had seen hollowfication before but never had he felt fear from it before. "Kisuke can you feel that ? I've never felt anything like this before, this spiritual pressure feels so malicious, so angry, so hateful, it feels like if i were down there with him my skin would melt away."

Kisuke Urahara was beginning to lose hope that Ichigo could come back, and was preparing himself to kill him at a moments notice, "Yes Tessai I can feel that, and it does indeed feel terrible, I fear we may have made a mistake by doing this to young Kurosaki, you need to get ready with the highest level bakudo you can cast and anything else that may help in defeating him."

Ichigo could feel all his negative emotions running rampant throughout his body, his anger towards himself for being unable to protect his mother, his hatred towards grand fisher for taking his mother and Kisuke for putting him through this unbearable agony, his fear of losing anyone he cared about, his frustration of not being able to overcome hollowfication and save Rukia, and finally his sorrow for failing Rukia, his family, his friends and everyone he cared about. Ichigo let go, his emotions had become too much for him, he could not take it, his last mental block had fallen and with it the explosion of crimson and black spiritual pressure from Ichigo shook the entire cave all the way to the shop and streets above.

Ichigo's mindscape

Ichigo had finally figured out how to locate his soul ribbon among all the boxes using the method Uryu used to locate him previously, he quickly summoned the soul ribbons and began searching for the red one.

'Come on its gotta be aroung here somewhere. I gotta find it soon otherwise im done for!' Ichigo was frantically searching for his soul ribbon among the sea of boxes. 'That's it!' He reached out to grab hold of the ribbon. It was within his grasp when suddenly it disappeared from sight with all the others.

Within seconds Ichigo could feel it. 'No! No NOOO! this can't be happening now' Ichigo was too late, slowly his being started to disintegrate from existence, being replaced by something far more sinister, 'Everyone I'm so sorry, Dad, Yuzu, Karin, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Rukia. I'm sorry I wasn't able to overcome this. Rukia please forgive m-'. The last semblance of Ichigo Kurosaki left in the world was snuffed out.

Real world

Ichigo now had long talon like feet with four front claws and a back claw on each foot, his hands had sprouted long razor sharp claws where his fingers used to be, his shoulders had spikes jutting out of them, his overall build had bulked up massively compared to his human appearance with much more muscle on his arms, legs and torso, the thing that stood out the most though aside from the three foot tail with a red tip, was the blood chilling mask that Ichigo now had instead of a face, there were three red strokes that adorned the mask on the left side, with completely blacked out eyes and a demonic grin the looked as if it relinquished the sight of pain and misery.

Ichigo jumped out from the shattered shaft as new being, not a soul reaper but as a hollow, a hollow with emmense power and destructive capabilites. An ear shattering roar reached Urahara and Tessai which signalled the start of the two on one fight.

"Bakudo number ninety nine part two, BANKIN" Tessai screamed out while slamming his fingers into the ground.

"First song: Shiryuu!" Tessai cast the incantation and watched as the hollow was bound by numerous pieces of cloth.

"Second song: Hyakurensan!" Tessai cast out the second verse of the spell as the hollow was implaed all over his body by bolts.

There was a slight hesitation from Tessai as he cast the final part of the spell, 'Isshin I'm sorry for doing this'. "Final song: BANKIN TAIHO!"

The hollow that was Ichigo was crushed under a giant metal block. Tessai looked towards Kisuke, "Kisuke do you think that done it?".

Kisuke looked on towards the metal block studying it for any sign of resistance or any problems, "Yes Tessai I think that may have been enough to kill it." Urahara said as he walked away from the scene, "It's a damn shame too I thought Ichigo could ha-" Kisuke was cut off mid sentance he felt rumbling beneath his feet and a monstrous explosion of spiritual pressure destroying the Bankin and creating a medium size crater where the hollow was.

"Shit." Was all the store owner muttered as he watched the hollow emerge completely unscathed from the dustcloud and debris.

Another deafening roar was heard from the hollow as it sprang into action against its hostile foes. The hollow lunged at Urahara with a feral right swipe that would have ripped the shop owner to pieces if he hadn't of dodged it. Kisuke narrowly dodged more of the hollow's onslaught of attacks, the hollow was relentless with its attacks delivering swipe after swipe never giving the shop owner any room to breath or counterattack. Kisuke barely having any time to react between each attack slashed the berserking hollow across the chest to buy himself a few seconds.

Kisuke having caught a break took the opportunity to think to himself, 'Dammit, just how is this hollow so strong, Ichigo must have had some monstrous spiritual energy for this hollow to be so strong. I need to end this quickly before anything gets out of hand.'

The hollow recovered from Kisuke's attack quickly due to its regeneration capabilities and was charging towards Kisuke with speeds unheard of from any basic hollow.

'Shit! Its fast for a hollow.' Kisuke not being able to avoid the attack brought his sword up to block it, he was sent skidding back from the amount of raw power the hollow had, not wanting to get too close to the hollow shunpo'd away.

"Hado number 91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!" Came the booming voice of Tessai as ten pink energy balls appeared above him and launched themselves at the hollow, resulting in a devastating explosion.

The hollow fell to one knee from the power of the hado spell it's impressive regeneration already starting to repair any damage done to the hollow.

"Awaken, Benhime" Kisuke said calmly as he swung his sword in an arc towards the hollow, "Sing, Benhime" was all that came from the shop owner as crimson waves of energy flowed out of the blade towards the hollow.

Another terrible roar came from the hollow as it began to charge up a cero to combat Kisuke's attack, the cero was formed but what surprised Urahara was that it didn't stop growing in size. The cero had grown to around three times the size of the hollow charging it.

"Damn that cero is gonna do some serious damage, Jinta, Ururu into the shattered shaft." The two children quickly ran and jumped into the hole to escape the damage.

"Sing Benhime!" Urahara called out and a crimson energy shield apperared in front of the blade.

"El Escudo!" Tessai shouted as he raised his arms producing a strong kido barrier to block the cero

The hollow finished charging the cero and fired it at Urahara's previous attack. Both attacks collided in mid air resulting in a catastrophic explosion that rocked the entire cave and the surrounding area.

Kisuke stood behind his crimson shield that had taken quite a beating, being cracked in several places and chipped in a few corners 'That's impossible. For a hollow of that level to be able to produce such a cero, and for it to survive the blast being so close. We have to end this now!'

Kisuke dropped his crimson shield as did Tessai with his barrier, "Tessai!" Urahara looked and nodded at Tessai who understood the gesture.

The form of the hollow could be seen behind the dust and debris. The hollow charged at Kisuke who was also in mid-charge. The two clashed, sword to claws. Blow after blow the hollow was just managing to keep up with the blonde shop keeper.

Meanwhile in the background Tessai began chanting what could only be a terribly powerful kido, "Dark of the moon. Seeping wound of the damned. Grow numb and splinter!"...

The hollow now had taken many cuts and slashes from the Kisuke as it was begining to tire and stagger from each hit. Kisuke was without mercy, he was relentless in his assault on the hollow trying to expose a weak spot and capitalise on it. The hollow realising it was losing tapped into it's extreme brute strength, it parried Kisuke's diagonal chest slash and managed to send the shop owner skidding back a few feet, taking advantage of it's strength it charged once more at Kisuke with its right claw. Brutal blow after blow, the hollow was fast and strong, it was only managing to keep Kisuke on the defensive and hadn't delivered any actual damage. The hollow not realising what the shop owner was doing carried on with it's brutal onslaught of attacks.

"...Freeze and shatter! Fill with ice and know dispair! Hado number 94: Hyōga Seiran." Tessai had finished the spell and torrents of flowing ice left his hands heading towards the hollow.

Kisuke parried the hollow's swipe breaking it's stance, performed a bone crunching axe kick and shunpo'd away, "Goodbye Ichigo, Sorry" was all he said as he landed next to Tessai.

The torrents of ice smashed the hollow into the ground, never ceasing to crash and grind the hollow into the floor. After a few seconds the spell ended and there was a giant glacier in the middle of the underground cave. Kisuke turned towards Tessai with a sombre look, "Well Tessai it's done, let's go back up now". Kisuke said quietly to his long time friend while walking towards the shattered shaft.

"Kisuke there was nothing we could do, it was down to Ichigo to gain his powers back, we did what we had to do." Tessai said to Kisuke noticing his downtrodden mood.

Kisuke turned back towards Tessai, "No Tessai, I pushed him into this I really thought Ichigo would have been able to understand how to get his soul reaper powers back. Now he's dead." Tessai said nothing instead choosing to let his friend briefly wallow in his sadness.

Kisuke appeared above the shattered shaft, "Hey Jinta, Ururu it's over you can come out of there now."

The two children jumped out of the hole and noticed their boss wasn't his normal self, deciding not to say anything to him they walked silently toward the exit.

Kisuke looked to Tessai, "Hey Tessai can you clean up all this-" Kisuke's head bolted to the glacier as he felt the floor rumble and the twice thought dead hollow's spiritual pressure returning.

"This can't be I hit him with a full incantation high level hado, there should be nothing left of him!" Tessai said astoundedly.

The glacier began to crack and pieces began to chip away. After a few seconds the glacier exploded from the hollow underneath, the hollow was battered and damaged badly, it had many lacerations all over its body the most prominent being the one on its chest from where the kido hit it.

"SHIT! Jinta, Ururu get out of here now!" Kisuke commanded the two children, "Tessai no more mistakes this time, we have to put this hollow down now!" Kisuke said urgently.

The two charged at blinding speeds towards the hollow.

The hollow realising at couldn't win against the two opted to retreat, it tore a hole in the air with its claw and staggered in with the tear closing quickly behind it leaving Kisuke and Tessai alone in the cave.

The two stood eerily still in disbelief that the hollow actually managed to get away from them, the hollow they fought had been the most powerful hollow ever to come across either of their paths. If it managed to evolve it could spell catastrophe for all things to cross its path. The two stood wordlessly staring at the spot the hollow disappeared from before turning around and leaving the underground training facility, all the while Kisuke's mind going into overdrive about what he should do. ' I need to inform Isshin of his sons demise, I just hope he can forgive me and doesn't try to kill me, I will need to tell Ichigo's friends what happened too. Also I will need Yoruichi to go to soul society with Ichigo's friends to help Rukia.'

The garganta closed behind the hollow as it fell to the cold sand below, it had arrived.

**Any feedback left would be greatly appreciated as this is my first story attempt. Any spelling errors, grammar, thoughts etc. Enjoy the first chapter ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Mask chapter 2

**I've decided to repost this chapter as it had quite a few punctuation errors, I've also elongated the fight a bit more. Enjoy**

'Hungry... Hungry... I need to eat.' The form of the hollow was seen standing in the cold, desolate desert of Hueco Mundo. The injuries from its previous battle almost gone due to its regeneration.

The desert of Hueco Mundo was a sea of sand that seemed to stretch out for miles and miles with silvery quartz trees dotted around, the only light available was from the large crescent moon that never seemed to move or change shape. The truth was that no being had ever known how vast the desert actually was.

The hollow stood still, surveying its surroundings, 'Where am I? This place it seems so foreign yet it also feels like I belong here. I can't feel any presences. Am I alone here?' The hollow knew from instinct that it had once been human and now was a hollow, it had brief glimpses in its mind of its previous life but nothing ever lasted more than seconds then disappeared. Jet black hair, a large sword, glasses, auburn hair, these were only some of the memory flashes he got. The hollow snapped out of its stupor, 'Well there's no sense in dwelling on the past, I need to get food'.

The hollow began to wonder in an aimless direction, its only motivation was food. Tree after tree, sand dune after sand dune, the hollow was becoming restless and bored, 'There has to be some form of life in this pl-' The hollow was suddenly interrupted from its thoughts by four hollows that shot out of the sand simultaneously, all aiming various attacks at him.

The hollow stood still unwavering in the face of danger from the four assailants. All the hollows attacks struck him at the same time, none of them doing any damage.

The assailants themselves were hollows of all masks and sizes, one was a large purple hollow roughly ten feet tall with a boar like mask, the next was a hollow the was just shorter than than the tallest roughly nine feet tall, it was brown in colour and had a long mask reminiscent of a gazelle. The last two hollows were both small, around human size, they were both insect looking and had many traits of scorpions, multiple legs, pincers, long tails with large stingers, both of the smaller hollows had generic looking masks with no discernible features

The biggest of the hollows backed up, "What?! You! How did you take all our attacks without even moving?"

The bulky hollow with the striking orange hair looked towards the biggest of the attackers, "It's simple... You're all weaklings. Now prepare yourselves to die."

All the hollows jumped back from the orange haired one, they had no idea what they were up against. A newly born hollow with the power to take on captains of the gotei 13. They were dead without even knowing it.

The bulky orange haired hollow started its attack, with a deafening roar it shot towards the biggest hollow guessing that it was the leader of the pack. It reached the hollow within the blink of an eye and back-handed it away effortlessly, it then turned to the hollow with the long mask and was on it within a second tearing it apart with its sharp feral teeth. The hulking hollow had finished eating the large hollow and turned its attention towards the two insectoid hollows.

The two smaller holllows looked to eachother then back to the berserking hollow they attacked, "Wait! We surrender! Eat us if you want, but don't kill us, we'd rather become part of something much greater than be destroyed."

"As you wish. I was going to eat you all anyway." The orange haired hollow walked towards the two hollows and decapitated both of them one by one, with a huge chomp from its feral jaws...

-An underground base within Seireitei-

Two figures could be seen at the end of a long narrow dimly light hallway.

"Ah Cap'n my sources tell me the one you were interested in, in the human world has been killed." Came the voice of the slim silver haired figure.

The one he was talking to smirked, "Silly Gin, he wasn't killed, in fact he has now piqued my interest even more. You see he has been turned into a hollow and a very powerful hollow at that. I would double check my sources if I were you Gin, we wouldn't want anymore miscommunications of information now, would we?" The brown haired person spoke calmly, but there was an ever present tone of authority and benevolence to his voice.

"I'll be sure to get that done cap'n, do you want me to have him recruited to our cause?" The silver haired man asked the other.

The other man smirked again, "No. Not yet, have someone observe him. I'd like eyes on him at all times, this one has so much potential for growth he could be our greatest asset as long as he is given the time."

"Kay, I'll get right on it cap'n." The slim man stalked away with his ever present mocking smile, leaving the other man alon in the narrown hallway.

'Seems my plans have had a slight change, nevertheless this will prove to be a great opportunity to further my ambitions. Kurosaki Ichigo I look forward to seeing you unlock your full potential.' With that the brown haired man disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

-Human World, Kurosaki Clinic-

It was late at night, the Kurosaki household was deathly quiet the only noise being heard emanating from the kitchen.

Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki were sat in the kitchen, "So Kisuke what brings you to my home at this late hour? I'm sure you know Ichigo isn't home, that must mean you've come to see me."

Kisuke sat opposite Isshin and couldn't stop fidgeting, he was incessantly playing with his thumbs and he had a nervous bead of sweat role down the side of his face, "Well where do I start. You know Ichigo has been doing the duties of a soul reaper these past few months don't you Isshin."

Isshin's face grew darker at Ichigo's name being brought up, "Come on Kisuke of course I know, can you get to the point already, has something happened to my boy?" Isshin was a very perceptive man, by Kisuke's body language and tone of voice he knew something bad had happened.

Kisuke looked down to the kitchen table being unable to look his friend in the eye as he told him of his sons situation, "I put Ichigo through the shattered shaft to get his soul reaper powers back so he go save Rukia... He failed it Isshin, Tessai and I tried our best to prevent him getting away and purify him but he managed to surprise us with his incredible strength."

There was a long tense pause, Isshin's expression one of intense focus.

The silence was finally broken when Kisuke decided to speak up, "I'm sorry Isshin, I truly am I didn't want this for your son, I thought he was capable of overcoming his hollow spirit."

Isshin finally looked at Kisuke his expression softened from its previous steely gaze, "Its okay Kisuke you didn't force him to take on the challenge of getting his powers back. It was his choice and he did it to save Rukia Kuchiki. Which is why I'm going to need you to restore my powers and get me a reiatsu cloaking device. I will go to Soul Society on my own and save Rukia, it only feels right seeing as Rukia saved Ichigo and my family that night Ichigo first got his powers."

"I'll get on it right away Isshin, but if you're going to Soul Society on your own what are you going to do about your girls?" Kisuke questioned

Isshin smirked at his question, "Oh don't worry about that I have someone in mind who still owes me a favour from a long time ago, and he's in no position to say no. Also I want you to personally train Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime, they may not be the strongest beings right now but I can sense they both have great potential locked away within themselves all they need is a good teacher."

Kisuke nodded in compliance, "Okay I'll try to train them as best I can, take care of yourself Isshin."

Isshin bid farewell to his friend and went back to the comfort and solitude of his kitchen, 'Oh Ichigo what am I going to tell your sisters? That their big brother, to which they loved and looked up to as a hero has become a heartless beast of pain and destruction. Dear Masaki I've failed our son, neither of us wanted our children to get involved with this side of our lives I failed Ichigo, You, Yuzu and Karin. Forgive me." A few stary tears fell from Isshins eyes as he mourned the life of his son and wallowed in his misery.

-Back to the deserts of Hueco Mundo-

The hollow could be seen wandering aimlessly its tail dragging limply behind it, 'After eating that group of weaklings I feel a lot better, I wonder how much stronger I can become just by feasting on the lives of other hollows. I need to find some real hollows ones that pose a challenge and ones that will satisfy my great hunger.'

A speck on the moonlit horizon miles from where the hollow was could be seen, it stalked at a weary pace being sure not to alert the one it was following to its presence, 'Soon. Soon you shall be complete and I will have a comrade with whom to share this immense power, don't die on me hollow I have awaited the arrival of someone like you for quite some time.' The being kept following at its slow but steady pace.

The hollow kept trudging along in the vast desert with its tail in tow awaiting something to come his way until it sensed what was a huge spike of reiatsu. Not caring who or what the source of the reiatsu was it shot off on all fours towards the source of reiatsu like a rabid wolf.

The hollow quickly arrived at the area of the reiatsu spike, when it got closer to the location it saw a large primate looking hollow feasting on another hollow. The primate hollow noticed the invading presence instantly and turned around with a feral snarl to intimidate its new opponent, the bulky humanoid hollow growled lowly before letting out a bellowing roar theat echoed across the desolate sands for mile.

The primate hollow was big in stature it was bigger than the humanoid hollow in both size and bulk, its arms were both like muscular slabs they were obviously its main force of attack, the hollow also had large powerful legs to hold up its gargantuan body, its mask looked like that of a gorilla, but the thing that stood out most were its teeth they were large and built for killing things in one large chomp, its hollow hole was located at the bottom of its belly.

The two hollows stood opposite the other sizing each other up. The primate hollow made the first move, it leapt at the humanoid hollow with its huge fist raised the fist came crashing down on the humanoid hollow, the hollow just having enough time to form a cross guard with its arms above its head, before the humanoid hollow had time to make a couter attack the primate hollow delivered a powerful front kick to the humanoid hollows solar plexus sending it flying through the air until it collided into a large sand dune. There was an explosion of reiatsu from the humanoid hollow that cleared all the nearby sand away, the hollow was pissed. The hollow shot towards the primate hollow with speeds that were unheard of for any known hollow, it brought its large claws down swiftly and slashed the gorilla hollow deeply diagonally across its chest causing the gargantuan hollow to bellow out in pain, not ceasing its attack the humanoid hollow attempted to pierce the gorilla hollow through its chest but only managed to get it in the shoulder as the gorilla backhanded the humanoid hollow away.

The mysterious stalker could be seen watching at a distance, 'This will prove to be your first real challenge, if you can defeat Great Kong one of the original gaurdians of the Menos Forest then I have no doubt you are the one I've been waiting for. Don't die on me stranger.'

The two hollows were standing opposite eachother both heavily wounded, "Heh, you know you're pretty strong for a newly born adjuchas, there aren't many hollows in all of Hueco Mundo that would be able to give me such a good fight. what is your name?" Great Kong spoke in a low and slow voice.

"My name? I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have a name." The humanoid hollow replied confused and angrily.

"You don't know your name? Well that's a shame, I would have liked to known the name of such a strong hollow." Great Kong replied

The humanoid hollow was getting angrier and angrier by the second, "Who cares about shitty names, are we going to finish this fight or what?"

"Don't worry I'll finish this now but before I do you should at least know the name of the hollow who will kill and devour you. My name is Great Kong and I will be your destroyer." Great Kong said to his worthy opponent.

The two engaged eachother again clashing head to head in what was an all out battle of brutality and strength, there was no logic here, there was no strategy, there was only power and the one who had the greatest power would be the victor.

Great Kong drove its large steel like fist into the humanoid hollows abdomen, the hollow not going down that easy retaliated with a quick swipe across Great Kongs belly giving it four deep parallel gashes, the primate grabbed the humanoid hollows arm before it could recover from the strike and sunk its large teeth right through the hollows forearm, the humanoid hollow let out a roar of pain before brutally roundhouse kicking the primate away, a sickening clap could be heard as its foot connected to the side of the primate hollows head.

The Great Kong not one to be beaten so easily leapt up from skidding across the sand and charged with its fist cocked back. The humanoid hollow had decided enough was enough and wanted to end this fight now! It began charging a cero in its feral maw. Great Kong skidded to a halt and without having enough time to dodge the attack braced itself for the oncoming blast. The hollow let loose the black and red orb of energy at its foe and watched as it and the scenary behind it was engulfed by an explosion that shook the ground itself, the humanoid hollow knowing that attack wasn't enough to kill the hollow prepared itself for the inevitable return of its adversary. Great Kong appeared amidst the dust that was kicked up by the hollows attack, it was badly wounded with many scorch marks and cuts along its tough hide.

"What's going on so called 'Great' Kong I thought you were going to kill me, What happened to that overconfident attitude you had earlier?" The humanoid hollow mocked.

"I'll admit you are strong and you would've had me there if you put more reiatsu into your attack, but this is the begining of your end nameless hollow." Great Kong said with confidence oozing from his low voice.

Suddenly Great Kong began beating its chest, the gargantuan primate hollow was wildly smashing its chest with its fists while letting out loud shrieks.

'What the hell is he-' The hollow stopped its monologue when it noticed the gargantuan size of Great Kong begining to grow even bigger in size and his reiatsu levels rising at an alarming rate, 'Shit he must be powering up somehow, this must be his ace in the hole!'

The mysterious figure could still be seen watching from a distance, 'Now the real fight begins.'

Great Kong had finished its strange ritual of beating its chest and shrieking it then began to laugh sinisterly,"Hahahaha, you foolish hollow you shouldn't have allowed me to conduct my Appubaruku now you stand no chance of winning."

As soon as Great Kong had finished talking it disapeared in blinding speed going straight for the humanoid hollow, it reached the hollow within seconds and as soon as the hollow was within reach Great Kong started its brutal assault, it gripped the hollow around the neck with its iron clamp like grip and layed into its body with devastating blow after blow, after many uninterrupted blows to the torso Great Kong threw the hollow to the floor and stomped on its chest, causing the hollow to cry out in pain. Not wanting the hollow to be able to fight back but still being able to eat it, Great Kong fired a small red cero at the hollow on the floor, at point blank range. The resulting boom form the explosion was nothing compared to the agonising pain the nameless hollow felt.

Great Kong had picked up the hollow again with one huge hand this time around the hollows legs, Great Kong began savagely beating the nameless hollows body off the floor, throwing the hollow around as if it was only a ragdoll. The humanoid hollow landed limply in the sand as Great Kong threw it away. Great Kong started to stalk ever so slowly to the nameless hollow slumped over in the sand wanting to make the being suffer for making him resort to his trumo card.

'Shit! I've got to think of something quick or he'll destroy me for sure. No! I'm not going to let that happen.' The hollow had begun to formulate a form of counter attack while getting a few seconds of rest.

Great Kong had reached the slumped over figure of the hollow. Expecting to deal the final blow Great kong was surprised by the lightning fast attack the hollow delivered. The nameless hollow had formed a spearhead like weapon with its sharp, long claws and pierced Great kong as deeply as it could in its abdomen. Quickly taking advantage of the situation the nameless hollow jumped high into the air to get level with Great Kongs face, it then performed a strong heel kick that resulted in the Great kong being pierced in its head by one of the hollows talons and being thrown back a few feet by the raw power of the kick

Great Kong picked itself up from the slump it was in and charged yet again at the humanoid hollow not giving up the fight until its dying moment. The two hollows clashed in mid charge, hands locked together in an attempt to overpower the other with brute force. The two hollows were in a deadlock of power neither budging an inch for a while, until Great Kong started to gain the upper hand and push the humanoid hollow slowly to the ground. The humanoid hollow was forced to one knee under the intense weight and power of Great Kong, the nameless hollow started to waver, its other leg beginning to buckle under the weight.

"Well nameless hollow it looks like this is where you meet your end, I will be sure to remember this fight as I continue to evolve." Great Kong said in a smug tone.

The nameless hollows head shot up to look Great Kong square in the eyes, "No!" The hollow roared defiantly, it then began to push back against the hulking figure of Great Kong, bringing itself back up to both feet the hollow began to push Great Kong backwards until it had a great deal of momentum, it let go of Great Kongs hands and delivered a swift but devastating punch to Great Kongs chest sending it soaring through the air, the hollow not taking the chamce of losing this fight began charging up a cero. The cero was similar in size to the one it had launched at Kisuke Urahara in the underground training facility, it let loose the raging ball of reiatsu and watched as the beam shot towards Great Kong who was still in mid-flight. The beam impacted with Great Kong and created an explosion and shockwave the tore the scenary apart.

The dust cloud had finally started to pass revealing a large crater in the vast desert, the humanoid hollow knew Great Kong was dead and started to limp away from the scene of the immense battle, the nameless hollow noticing a long, narrow opening in a cliff side limped in the direction of the opening, 'This should be a good place to rest up for a while.'

**Well thats chapter 2 for ya, let me know what your thoughts on the fight, the mysterious hollow etc. id love to hear them ;D Again any help with spelling, grammar, anything really would be greatly appreciated.**

**Id also like to give a huge thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited, followed and even viewed the first chapter it means a lot to see in my opinion such a great response to my story, hopefully I can continue to deliver the goods ;D Enjoy Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Mask chapter 3

The hollow had rested up for a while in the narrow crevice after its epic battle with Great Kong. Just as the hollow was leaving its temporary sanctuary it heard the sound of muffled and distant moans resonating from deep within the cave, 'There must be other hollows further into the cave, just in time too I was starting to get hungry.'

After hearing what the hollow presumed was the sound of other hollows it began to trek deeper into the crevice.

The hollows mysterious stalker could be seen off in the distance, still keeping a watchful gaze over the one it was enthralled with, 'Well my friend going in that place wouldn't be a bad idea for someone of your power. Entering there will surely help you on your way to evolution. Although I won't be able to enter that place, I shall await your return to the great sands of Hueco Mundo.' With that the lone stalker left the scenary where the great battle previously took place.

'This cave seems to go on for forever I wonder how much longer I have to travel to finally get some food.' The hollow had been traversing through the cave now for what seemed to be hours possibly even a day and with no sign of an exit the hollow was begining to contemplate turning back. With no source of light at all the hollow had no idea what is was walking towards, until it reached it. The hollow took another step like it had been doing for what seemed like hours but suddenly fell forward and started tumbling down a long, steep slope. The hollow not being able to control its momentum gave up and allowed itself to tumble straight down the slope.

When it finally hit level ground the hollow noticed a distant light at the end of the cave, 'Yes! I've finally found an exit to this infernal cave.'

When the nameless hollow reached the edge of the cave it found that it had discovered an entirely new world, the place itself was quite dark and dingy with only small filters of light cascading down from the ceiling. The place had many of the silvery quartz like trees that were dotted around on the surface, 'So that's where the trees come from, we must be underneath the desert then.' The hollow quickly deduced, 'Now I need to find the source of that moaning but given the vastness of this place I don't think that'll be an easy task.'

-Within the vast halls of Las Noches-

There were two figures that could be seen conversing in a wide hallway. The hallway itself had walls that were completely white not a speck of dirt nor dust could be seen, the floors were a dull olive colour that seemed to make the already bland place look even more drab. The hallway was littered with many doors and rooms, although only a small fraction of them were ever used.

The figure who seemed to hold complete authority in the conversation was talking to what seemed like a subordinate, "This is a very important task, I'm sure you already know the repercussions should you allow anything to happen to him that could be detrimental to his survival." Came the familiar voice of the person known as Gin.

The other figure was a tall, beautiful woman with wavy greenish-blue hair, the woman had a curvaceous, well-endowed figure that could be seen underneath her white uniform, "Yes sir I will ensure the subject stays alive. I will also report anything of interest directly to you, be assured I will not fail you or the master." The woman spoke in a soft tone that was both respectful and obedient.

The silver haired man known as Gin formed his normal creepy, mocking smile, "Good I'm sure you will do fine just remember to not alert him to your presence. Also you will need this in order to identify your target, bye bye." Just after Gin handed an envelope to the women he disappeared in a flash of shunpo leaving the women in solitude.

The women tore open the envelope throwing it down to the floor after she acquired its contents.

Name: Unknown (Previously Ichigo Kurosaki).

Race: Hollow (Previously Human-Shinigami hybrid).

Class: Adjuchas

Subject is a white lizard-humanoid hollow, has long orange hair and markings on its mask, NOTE: Subject is extremely powerful for a new born hollow and has capabilities that excede that of normal adjuchas class hollows. Subject was last seen heading towards the Forest of Menos.

The woman put the letter into a pocket inside her uniform and left to go in search of her target, 'Ichigo Kurosaki? That must have been his name when he was human.'

-Human World, Kurosaki Household-

Isshin Kurosaki was stood in the kitchen waiting for his two daughters Yuzu and Karin to come home from school.

Both girls entered the front door at the same time and simultaneously greeted their father, "Hey dad."

Isshin swallowed hard this would be the most difficult thing he would ever have to do in his life, "Yuzu Karin come and take a seat please I need to talk to you."

The two girls sat down at the kitchen table neither of them liking the sombre tone of their fathers voice. Karin being the more outgoing of the two decided to question Isshin on his melancholy mood, "Hey dad whats wrong with you? You seem really down."

Isshin ignored her question and decided to cut to the quick of the conversation, "Yuzu, Karin your brother Ichigo has been gone for a little while now."

"Dad, how is-" Yuzu about to add to the conversation was halted before she even started by her father who raised his hand to signal silence.

"Yuzu, Karin please listen. Ichigo has been gone for a few days... and he's not coming back." A few stray tears prickling Isshins eyes.

Both daughters now worried for their beloved older brother were anxious as to what it is their father meant.

Isshin again swallowed hard even harder then before,"... Girls, Ichigo is dead. He was murdered yesterday by a monster."

The two girls now understanding the weight of their fathers words as if on cue the two girls began sobbing uncontrollably. Isshin moved to his two daughters and embraced them tightly in a hug, a hug that to Isshin meant a self promise of protection over his two remaining children, 'Yuzu, Karin I'm so sorry about this. I promise as your father and as a shinigami I will free your brother from his hellish state and I will never allow any harm to ever come to the two of you ever. I'm sorry.'

The Kurosaki family was left mourning the death of a son and a loving brother.

-Urahara Shop-

Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime had gathered at the Urahara shop, they were sat talking amongst themselves in one of the spare rooms awaiting the arrival of the shop owner himself.

"You know its weird I would have thought Kurosaki would have been called here too, to discuss Rukia's rescue plan." Uryu Ishida being the smartest boy at Karakura highschool was very perceptive about things and noticed Ichigo's lack of presence instantly.

"Yeah I haven't seen him around lately either. What about you Orihime ?" Came the voice of the gentle giant known as Sado.

"No I haven't seen or heard from Ichigo for quite a while, you don't think anything bad has happened to him do you?" Inoue Orihime piped up voicing her concern for the orange haired teen.

It was at that moment that Kisuke Urahara entered the room accompanied by a very beautiful woman, "Good afternoon Sado, Ishida, Orihime thank you all for coming." Urahara greeted the three teens.

"Hello Mr Urahara how are you, and who is this woman?" Orihime questioned not having any recollection of meeting the woman before.

The woman in question was of average height, with a slender yet curvaceous figure and had dark skin. She had long purple hair that was tied into a pony tail and had the most brilliant golden eyes.

"Ah I was just getting to that Inoue. This who I believe you have already met is Yoruichi." Kisuke said motioning to the purple haired beauty next to him.

All the teens looked on in utter astonishment. How could this woman be the talking black cat they were so familiar with.

"Mr Urahara do you mean to tell us that, that small black cat is really this woman?" Uryu questioned not being one to be taken for a fool.

"Thats right specs I can transform into a cat at will. Now can we get on with this please, why did you call us here Kisuke?" Yoruichi said intercepting the question.

Urahara's face turned to one of deep grief and regret, he had already had to do this once before but now he had to go through the entire ordeal again. Telling Ichigo's friends about his death wouldn't be as hard as telling his father but Urahara still felt a wave of melancholy at the thought of the death of the orange haired teen somewhat being on his hands.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is dead. He died while training to regain his soul reaper powers." Urahara was succint and to the point, not wanting to drag the ordeal out.

The looks around the room varied. Shock, disbelief, lamentation and sadness all expressions that could be seen among the group in the room.

'Ichigo I can't believe you're dead I have failed to protect you. In doing so I have failed Abuelo and the pact I made with you. Ichigo I promise you now I will never allow any harm to come to anyone close to you or I ever again.' Yasutora Sado stood unwavering, his emotions betraying him briefly before his face returned to the steely gaze.

'Ichigo I never got to tell you how I felt. You were always there for me when I needed you, you helped me out with Sora and I never got to thank you for it. Ichigo...' Inoue Orihime on the other hand had let all her emotions gush out, she was in a mixed state of disbelief, grief and anguish.

'Dammit Kurosaki you weren't supposed to die. As your last wish I will go to Soul Society and save Rukia in your place. You were a good, honest man Kurosaki may you Rest in peace.' Uryu mourned the death of his friend, although he'd never openly admit they were friends.

Yoruichi Shihoin's face was unchanging on the outside but deeper down she was mourning the death of a good kid, 'Ichigo you were a good kid you didn't deserve to die this young, Kisuke you had better make things right for his friends and family.'

-Hueco Mundo, The entrance to the Menos Forest-

The nameless hollow was currently navigating through the subterranean area that was known as the Forest of Menos, 'I'm getting closer I can feel it. Those distant moans and roars are slowly getting louder it won't be long now until I can satiate my hunger.'

After following what looked the most like a path the hollow came to a ridge, "..." the hollow was speechless upon discovering what was a crowd of gillian class menos.

All the gillian class menos were mindlessly shifting on the spot not a single one moving any different from the others all swaying in the same monotonous way back and forth, back and forth.

The nameless hollow being ravaged by hunger began to tear into the Menos Grandes devouring one after the other not sparing a second to look back on the carnage it was causing. The hollow had finished tearing apart the final Menos Grande and was beginning to feel the full effects of its engorgement.

The hollow wailed out in pain, clutching so desperately at its head that its claws began to sink into it, 'The pain! The voices! How do I make them stop? They keep screaming in my head I can't stop them. Someone HELP ME!'

The voices were too many and too loud to be able to distinguish between each one. It was like being in the centre of a small crowded room on maximum volume.

The hollow now writhing around on the floor in agony from the mental torture it was going through began to smash its fists into the dense floor in order to divert the mental pain it was feeling. Although to no avail the hollow began to ram its head into the floor as a countermeasure to the intense pain that was searing through its head. A small chip had finally formed in the top of the hollow mask from the constant head-pounding and after each brutal smash the chip was ever so slightly beginning to crack more and more. The hollow being too caught up in the intense pain from all the voices swimming around in its head didn't notice the mask cracking. Until a piece of it shattered, the top right fraction of the mask above the hollows lifeless eye shattered to reveal skin, human skin accompanied by a vibrant brown eye.

It was for that moment that the voices stopped even time itself seemed to stop for that very moment as the hollow felt clear it now knew things it had no memory of before. A family, a life once lived, names, faces no longer obscured by the barrier of hollow transformation. The euphoric state of true oneness would only last as long as the hollows body would allow it as a waxy white substance began to quickly cover the fracture in the hollows mask, 'Shit! NO! I'm not finished yet I need a few more seconds.'

It was too late the fracture had healed itself and the hollow had returned back to its previous state of agonising mental torture, 'These voices they're from the hollows I've consumed its their memory, their essence and their reiatsu. I need to expel reiatsu in order to quiet down the voices.' The hollow surmised.

The hollow proceeded to let loose ceros of immense size and destruction into the distance, the hollow grunting between each one as the voices slowly began to recede back into the shadows of its mind until they were nothing but a whisper in its head.

The hollow collapsed onto its hands and knees the exertion from the vast release of spiritual energy taking over, 'I'm never going through that again. I should probably get moving soon any powerful hollows will have been attracted by that display and I'm in no condition to fight right now.'

The hollow began trudging along a path, descending deeper into the Forest of Menos.

'My name was Ichigo... He who protects? But I have nothing to protect. I had a family I was supposed to protect, my two sisters Yuzu and... and... Dammit! It all ended too quickly. I know I was previously a shinigami too but I was defeated and lost my powers in a fight with a man, his name was... Kuchiki. Rukia! She was the soul reaper who gave me my powers in the first place, I was trying to save her when the man showed up with someone. Black hair and glasses. I remember black hair and glasses there aswell, he was trying to help Rukia too I think he was a friend. Chad! My friend when I was human, I remember the pact we made with eachother, he was a good friend. Everyone I'm so sorry I let you all down.'

The hollow punched the nearest quartz like tree next to it out of anger of letting down everyone who depended on him, 'Why? Why was I weak? I can't protect them like this I'd be surprised if any of them would want a hollow around anyway, it'd be like living with a vampire. Never being able to let your guard down around me, never wanting to be around me. Heh, they probably wouldn't be able to cope with my reiatsu anyway.'

The hollow continued wandering about the subterranean Forest occasionally changing paths and directions, 'I will find something to protect, I can't protect humans or other shinigami anymore I need to find other hollows like me. I will no longer prey on the weak. I will grow stronger through pushing my limits in battle against only the strongest of foes. I will not be a hollow of savage nature after I have finally got some essence of meaning again. My meaning is to protect. I will protect.'

Before long the hollow found itself at the entrance to a shallow cave, 'Heh a cave within a cave whats next?' The hollow noticing bones strewn across the floor and a smouldering fire assumed the cave was being occupied by someone, 'They left recently. I can still feel them so they must not be that far away and its not a hollow, hollows don't leave bones when they eat and they have no need for fire. Judging by the energy its a shinigami a strong one too, that should be a good challenge for me.'

Just as the hollow was about to take off after the energy signature it was interrupted by the sudden arrival of another hollow that appeared behind it. The hollow was a large and humanoid, it had a large shell like appendage on its back with a long tail stemming from it, it was also wearing a large body wrap around its waist. Its hollow hole was large and located on the left side of its chest.

The smaller feral looking hollow turned to face the presence.

"Well what have we here? I noticed your reiatsu signature the moment you entered my forest but I don't recognise you hollow. Identify yourself now." The large humanoid hollow spoke in a low and menacing tone.

The hollow once known as Ichigo looked on puzzled at the hollow, 'His forest? So he must be the most pwerful hollow here. He should prove to be a good warm up for my battle against the shinigami.'

"I am but a hollow I have no name. But you I am sure you have a name, so tell me it?" The smaller hollow brazenly questioned.

"Heh, impudent hollow you dare to demand things of me? The great Guardian of this subterranean haven for hollows. You will know your place hollow." The larger of the two spoke this time in a dignified manor, speaking as if it was a king of sorts.

The larger hollow shot off from its spot in front of the smaller one.

'Shit! He's too fast I won't have enough time to react.' The smaller hollow braced itself for the coming assault.

Speeding across the underground floor with almost untrackable speeds. It reached the hollow within a second and began to assault the hollow with a deadly barrage of punches and tail whips. Never once having its impenetrable defence broken by the onslaught, the smaller hollow swiftly lashed out with a claw in order to gain time and space. The larger hollow not wanting to get shredded by the razor sharp claws jumped out of attack range.

"Your pretty strong hollow but no matter what power you may hold I will beat you and devour you, because I am the strongest under the sands." The larger of the two hollows taunted and boasted.

"You talk big but your attacks didn't even effect me, how will you fare when I go on the attack?" The hollow said dangerously.

"You won't get that opportunity." Was the simple reply.

Just as the smaller hollow was commencing its attack it was bombarded again by another onslaught of attacks the speed of which was too great for the smaller hollow to even counter. The hollow could do nothing but take the light but relentless beating.

The hollow kept its guard up at all times occasionally having the odd blow break through. Before the hollow could break out of the bombardment the gaurdian would strike from a different direction and continue its bombardment. Continuing to use the same pattern the smaller hollow was slowly being worn down by the relentless assault, 'This must be his attack pattern. He's using his immense speed to his advantage landing multiple blows then shifting the direction of the assault. Lets see if you're fast enought to dodge this.'

The hollow rapidly charged a cero in its maw and let loose the condensed ball of reiatsu at the ground. The resulting explosion blew both hollows away, the larger being pushed outward while the smaller flying high into the air.

The smaller hollow landed hard on its sturdy feet cracking the ground underneath it. The larger hollow picked itself up from the slump it was in on the floor.

"You know you're really not all that tough once I figured out your technique, and judging by the amount of damage you took from that cero you look quite frail. All I've got to do is get one big hit in and I think I will have won." The hollow calculated.

The so-called guardian began laughing smugly, "Fufufu, did you really think that was the extent of my power? Stupid hollow I'll show you now how hopeless your situation truly is."

As soon as the hollow stopped talking it instantly disappeared.

The feral looking hollow that was now scanning the area in search of its missing opponent was suddenly sent crashing to the floor from a blow to the back of the head. Groggily ascending to its feet the hollow warily surveyed its surroundings.

'Shit its like he's invisible. How am I supposed to fight him if I can't se-' The hollow was cut short from its monologue as it was sent flying backwards by a sudden unseeable blow.

The smaller hollow skidded to a halt as the it shook with seething anger, "COWARD!" The hollow slammed its fist into the ground below devastating it upon contact. The ground below began to crumble with many pieces of rock jutting out and flying out due to the intense shockwave of the punch.

The guardian hollow suddenly appeared arms folded before the nameless hollow, "Coward you say? If you had a certain kind of power wouldn't you exploit it to beat an opponent?

The hollow consumed by rage charged with a claw at the ready to strike, it reached the hollow quickly but before it could even lash out with its feral claw the larger hollow disappeared.

The smaller hollow roared out in frustration of not being able to land an attack. The smaller hollow was now again surveying the area looking for any signs of the lightning fast hollow when it suddenly took four consecutive attacks from four different directions not being able to dodge or anticipate a single one.

"You shouldn't have challenged me hollow. Now you'll have to suffer the consequences of your..." The familiar voice of the guardian hollow surrounded the feral looking hollow, it was if it was everywhere around the hollow.

'Focus! Getting angrier will only make things harder. I have to try and pinpoint his location and I can't do that by following his movements with my eyes. I need to try and feel out his presence instead of trying to see it. Alright now concentrate hard.' The smaller hollow was seen standing still not moving an inch not even paying attention to the voice resonating all around it.

"Prepare to die hollow, but know that you will live on as I evolve into a much greater being." The omnipresent talking stopped and the larger hollow suddenly appeared behind the feral looking one about to deliver a brutal chop to its neck.

The chop came down fast, too fast for any lesser being to be able to match its speed. Although the smaller hollow managed to catch the chop in its iron grip.

"What?!" The guardian was in disbelief, there had never been another being in the Forest of Menos that was fast enough to even see, let alone catch him.

"Got you." Was all the smaller hollow said before tearing the arm clean off.

The guardian roared in pain from having its left arm ripped off then staggered back, away from the motionless hollow, "How did you do that? My speed is my trump card there's no hollow under the sands who can catch me, so how did you manage to beat it? There's no way you were able to increase your speed to match it."

"It's simple really. I figured out that I couldn't catch you by using my eyes so I had to pinpoint your reiatsu signature using my own to reach out and feel the surroundings. By doing this I can sense where you are without needing to see you. I have essentially rendered your ace in the hole useless. Give up." The smaller hollow said in a superior tone.

The guardian disappeared again in an impressive show of speed only for it to be cut off by a cero exploding right in front of where it was going, sending the hollow to the floor from the force of the blast.

"You have lost this battle 'guardian'." The feral hollow said the last part scornfully.

The guardian hollow lay on the floor submissively awaiting the inevitable as the smaller hollow stalked towards it about to claim a well earned meal.

-Within Las Noches-

The silver haired man named Gin was stood opposite the woman with the greenish-blue hair.

"I trust you have some news to tell me?" Gin said in his usual mock-polite tone.

"Yes sir, the subject was last seen within the Forest of Menos, he had just finished engaging the guardian of the forest in a fight. His growth rate is phenomenal as is his ability to adapt to different situations, he has already exceeded some of the limitations of hollows by performing an ability that closely resembled the pesquisa that we arrancar use." The woman was concise in her report, this showing by the pleased look from her superior.

"Very good. Continue to monitor him and report back anything of note." Gin shunpo'd away leaving the woman alone again.

'This hollow certainly is interesting I wonder if he will be recruited to our cause.' The woman suddenly left in a buzzing move that closely resembled that of a shinigami's shunpo.

-Forest of Menos-

The hollow had just finished consuming the guardian of the Menos forest.

'Now to find that Shinigami and with my new sensory ability I'll be able to track him down in no time. Prepare yourself shinigami.' The hollow stopped its monologue and stood motionless. It was feeling out all the reiatsu signatures that were within its proximity, 'There! It's faint but I can certainly feel a signature different to all the others. Wait there's two of them! It feels like they're fighting.'

The hollow bolted off from its position heading straight to where it sensed the two reiatsu presences.

-Elsewhere in the Forest of Menos-

Two figures were seen standing inside a large, pitch black horizontal split in a cliff wall the little light available emanating from the exit. One of the figures was kneeling down badly wounded and using their sword to support them.

The other one standing over him sheathing his sword, "I think we've let you run rampant in this place for long enough. You have demonstrated a great deal of strength and my master is interested in your talents, now will you come with me peacefully?" Came the stern voice of the victorious figure.

"Okay. But there is a very strong hollow on my tail so we should hurry." Came the voice of the beaten figure, dark red hair could be made out from what little light was present.

The two figures hastily left the horizontal crevice via the exit that was seen a short distance away.

Not shortly after the two figures left the nameless hollow had arrived. The hollow reached out to the nearby reiatsu signatures with its own, "Dammit they're gone. They must have left through there." The hollow surmised noticing the blood trail leading to the light at the end of the crevice.

"Well I should probably leave this place now. There aren't many beings left worth consuming let alone fighting in this forest." With that the hollow left the vast subterranean forest following the same path the two beings before it went.

**Well that's chapter 3.A very big thank you to all the people who favourite, follow and review it really helps out. Anyway let me know what you thought of the chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Had to quickly update the hollows name as someone told me Sora means 'sky' not empty, I think the new name is cooler anyway :D**

Shattered Mask chapter 4

The hollow stepped out of the giant crevice that lead to the Forest of Menos.

Hoping to see any sign of the two shinigami that it was following the hollow was disappointed to see nothing but the arid wasteland of Hueco Mundo.

'Looks like I'll have to sense what direction they went. Let's just hope they haven't managed to get out of my range yet.' The hollow quietened its mind and focused on expanding its vast amount of reiryoku to cover as much as possible in order to find the two shinigami.

'Not a single trace of them. But I did notice a large scattering of very strong hollows over to the east. Time to find my next challenge.' The hollow sped off to the area where all the hollows were, not wasting anymore time in searching for the two shinigami.

-Within Las Noches-

"Good news cap'n, Kaname has managed to get that troublesome shinigami in the Forest of Menos to join our cause." Came the familiar mocking-polite voice of the shinigami known as Gin.

"Fufufu silly Gin, that shinigami hasn't joined our cause just yet. The task of recruiting him falls to me, Kaname is just showing him the door to our humble abode." Came the familiar voice of the man who was in charge.

Gin sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "My bad cap'n. Although while we're on the subject of recruitment shouldn't we go and see to that female Vasto Lorde now? The last I heard from one of my sources was that she was heading for a conflict with the 'king'." Gin said the last part with a little more mocking to his tone.

The other man wore an expression of deep concentration, an expression that looked as if it was calculating things at a million miles an hour.

The man smirked, "No I have a strong feeling our newest prospect will be heading their way soon enough, he will deal with the matter. Also have number 8 go out and seek any above average menos."

"Will do cap'n. But how can you be so sure that he will deal with it?" Gin asked his curiousity getting the better of him.

The mans smirk never left his face, "Lets just say Gin that I'm anticipating him to, and if he doesn't I can assure you the loss will not be severe to us. My plans far outreach that of a handful of Vasto Lorde hollows." The man spoke the last sentance sinisterly so much so that his subordinates eyes widened, a feat that was only reserved for only the rarest of occasions.

"You must go back now Gin, if you're gone for too long people will start asking questions." The man spoke softly but had direct authority over Gin.

"Sure thing cap'n I'll see ya back in Seireitei, bye bye." Gin left with his farewell catchphrase via shunpo.

"Hehehe, silly Gin." The authoritive man sat back on what looked like a large white throne.

-Human World, Urahara Shop-

Currently in the underground training facility of the Urahara shop were Isshin Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime, Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado.

"I wonder where Mr Urahara is we've been waiting for quite some time now." Orihime said outloud to no one in particular.

As if on cue the blonde shop owner was seen with Tessai coming down the ladder that lead to the world above, "Evening Isshin, how have you been?" Came the polite greeting from the shop owner.

"Can it with the pleasantries Kisuke let's just get going okay?" Isshin said tiredly with a hint of boredom in his voice.

Kisuke smirked, "Straight down to business I see, well I don't blame you for wanting to get this over with quickly. Although I certainly wasn't expecting to see you three here." Kisuke said while looking at the trio of teens.

It was Isshin's turn to smirk now, "Yeah I wasn't expecting them either but they came to me asking if they could join me in saving Rukia after they overheard you talking about it with Yoruichi."

Kisuke sweatdropped, "Oops my bad Isshin." Kisuke said while scratching his head.

The slightly jovial mood instantly turned serious when Kisuke stopped his nervous laugh, "Now Inoue, Sado, Uryu do you understand what you're signing up for by choosing to go to soul society? In case you don't I'll explain, you'll be a hostile to the Shinigami and will be treated as such. This means that your life will be in constant danger and some of you may not return alive. If you wish to turn back and go home that is entirely acceptable." Kisuke looked between each teen, not a single one of their resolves wavering all of them ready to lay down their lives in honour of their deceased friend and to save Rukia.

Kisuke smiled, "Good, if we're all ready to go then lets get started. Tessai lets get this senkaimon up and running,"

Kisuke and Tessai both knelt down at either corner while activating the large interdimentional portal. The portal activated and the party of four stepped through with only one of them knowing what truly awaited them on the other side.

'Good speed Isshin. I wish you all the best of luck.' Isshin thought while watching the portal close behind the group of four.

-Hueco Mundo-

The hollow was quickly approaching the area where it felt the large grouping of strong reiatsu signatures, 'Two of the beings there have monstrous reiatsu levels they're the stongest I've felt since arriving here. I think they might be around the same level as me.'

The hollow had made it to the area where the large reiatsu levels were, slowing down to a halt when it heard a loud booming voice coming over the next sand dune.

"Don't make me repeat myself Harribel. It is annoying to see you walts into my dominion whenever you feel like it, although it would be a huge waste to kill someone of your power." The voice was booming and had absolute authority, like the voice of a king.

The hollow made its way to the top of the sand dune. When it got there it saw a small group of hollows being confronted by a much larger group of hollows.

The smaller group consisted of four hollows, three hollows behind another. One was a large lion like hollow that had a yellow mask, another was a large, long snake like hollow that had three pink tear marks coming from the right eye, the other lesser hollow was a large deer that had a singular horn that looked like it could do some serious penetrating damage coming out of its mask.

The hollow in front of the other three was a lot smaller in size, around the same size as a human. The hollow had short messy blonde hair and a mask that covered the entire face except apart from the eye area, coming from the mask and flowing down the hollows back was a long appendage that had two shark fins on it. The hollows weapon of choice was a large shark tooth like appendage that it had in place of a right hand. The hollow was female in appearance, shown by her very well-endowed chest.

The hollow continued to watch the scene unfold, "So you have two options Harribel. The first one, as I've asked you before is that you join my army and serve directly under me."

"And the other one?" Harribel asked sharply.

"The other is that you leave this place and disappear somewhere that I cannot see you. Although there is of course nowhere in Hueco Mundo that I cannot see." Barragan said loudly while giving a sinister laugh after.

A large hammerhead like hollow jumped down in front of Harribel and garabbed her arm, "Don't you understand Harribel? You have no choice but to become subservient to Lord Barragan!" The hollow said while laughing obnoxiously.

"Do not touch me." The hollow had no time to react as Harribel sliced it deeply across the top of its head.

"Striking one of my subordinates before my very eyes. Not only do you defy me but you spit on my good graces of letting you go. Harribel you have some sort of death wish today, you will regret coming here today Harribel." Barragan said.

A group of seven medium sized hollows jumped down in front of the group of female hollows, not needing any orders the hollows began to fight the female group.

'Coward. Having his subordinates fight for him. There are only four of them going up against seven of what I can sense are his strongest subordinates, I should help them if they can't handle it.' The hollow thought while surveying the scene below.

Harribel had decided to take on four of the seven assailants leaving the other three for her companions to fight.

One of her opponents was a large brown hollow that had six elephant legs. The hollows torso was that of a regular hollow, two arms and hands. The hollows mask was also reminiscent of an elephant as it had a long trunk like piece coming off of it.

Another hollow was a large insectoid looking hollow it had six spider like legs that were connected to an upper body which looked like a mantis, the hollow had two long arms with sharp scythes in place of hands.

The hollows mask was also reminiscent of an insect as it had large pincers instead of a regular mouth. The final two hollows were generic in looks as they were both purple in colour and relatively humanoid in shape.

The four assailants came at her at blinding speeds all of them attacking with the intent to kill the one who disrespected their master. Harribel dodged a devastatin kick aimed at her from the elephantoid hollow while just managing to parry a strike from the mantic hollow, she kicked the mantis hollow away and turned her attention to the two generic hollows who had both fired powerful ceros in her direction. Harribel jumped high avoiding the two large beams of destruction allowing them to fire off into the distance and explode.

The nameless hollow stood upon the sand dune analysing the battle that ensued, 'That small shark like hollow looks like she might be struggling against her opponents. Her companions look like they're doing fine though, I think she knows she can't win against all of them so she's buying time so her companions can win and possiblly help her. But by the looks of it she might be in trouble quite soon.'

Harribel had just dodged another brutal attack form the large elephant like hollow, 'Mila Rose, Sun Sun, Apacci hurry up. I promised that if I couldn't win alone then I would win as a group, I just hope I cann hold them off long enough.'

Harribels four opponents were swift and co-ordinated in their attacks, each attack leading her into another one. It was the fact that Harribels senses were refined to such a point that she was just managing not to get hit.

She saw the two purple hollows coming for another simultaneous attack and disrupted them with a powerful cero that sent them flying away, although she was unable to anticipate the mantis hollow coming as it flashed behind her and gave her a deep gash on her back. Leaving her open for a follow up attack the elephant delivered a powerful pick that sent the shark empress skidding along the floor. Harribel just managing to stay conscious saw the elephant like hollow aiming a large cero right at her.

Harribel closed her eyes resigning herself to her inevitable death, 'Mila Rose, Sun Sun, Apacci hopefully my sacrifice was not in vain I pray you three are able to win your battles. Remember no world is without sacrifices,'

After hearing and feeling the huge shockwave of the cero detonating Harribel slowly opened her eyes wondering whether or not she was dead.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a bulky humanoid hollow with striking orange hair standing in front of her. The hollow was looking defiantly at the hollow that had launched the cero, 'Who is this hollow? Where did he come from? Why did he risk himself to save me?' Harribel was looking on astoundedly at her mysterious saviour.

The hollow quickly charged a cero in its maw aiming it at the elephant like hollow who had previously tried to kill Harribel. The nameless hollow watched as the raging beam of destruction engulfed the large elephant like hollow entirely, the beam swallowed the hollow whole and carried on going into the distance where it exploded. Not a single morsel was left of the hollow only smouldering sand.

"Can you fight?" The bulky hollow asked Harribel.

"Yes I should be fine." She replied while her wounds slowly started to heal.

"Okay I'll take those two." The bulky hollow stated while motioning towards the two generic purple hollows.

The hollow charged straight for the two lesser beings not leaving any room for Harribel to argue.

"ENOUGH!" Came the booming voice of Barragan. All conflict ceased instantaneously, the entire battlefield became motionless in a second.

"You hollow! Who are you and why do you interfere with my business?" Barragan demanded in his superior voice.

"I am just a hollow I have no name and I interfere with your business because it is dishonourable. You send out your subordinates to do your bidding while you cower on your thrown." The hollow replied sharply.

"Bastard! You dare disrespect Lord Barragan. You'll die for that" A lone hollow began charging at the bulky hollow in an attempt to kill it.

"I said enough! It is clear that you are strong nameless hollow. Join me and my army and serve as one of my squad leaders." Barragan practically demanded.

The hollow stared intently at the King of Hueco Mundo, "No." Came the defiant answer from the nameless hollow.

Barragan laughed deeply, "Well you have made a very powerful enemy today hollow. Crawl back into the Forest of Menos or some other place I will not see you before I execute you where you stand."

The nameless hollow stood defyingly as the female hollows walked away from the battle ground.

"What's this, do you wish for me to destroy you now hollow? You spit on my good graces by defying me once more!?" Barragan roared in rage.

"I will not have any injured being attacked from behind in a cowardly manner." The nameless hollow stood unwavering in the face of a greater being, waiting for the group of female hollows to get far enough away.

Sensing the female group was a sufficient enough distance away the hollow turned and made its way to them.

Noticing the bulky hollow following them Harribel turned to face him, "I thank you for your sacrificing yourself in saving me hollow, but you will stop following us now or you will be dealt with as an enemy."

"There is no need for hostility I am not your enemy. Will he come after you?" The hollow asked, its protective side now emerging.

The deer like hollow stepped forward, "What's it to you if he comes after us or not? We can handle ourselves without any outside help." The hollow said angrily.

"Apacci watch your tone! This hollow saved Lady Harribel." The Lion hollow interjected.

"I think both of you should watch your mouths. Especially seeing as Mistress Harribel is waiting to say something." The large snake hollow said snarkily.

"Shut up Sun Sun!" The deer and Lion hollows shouted.

The bulky hollow looked on at the three hollow perplexed, 'These guys fight like little girls. Kinda reminds me of Yuzu and... Shit! I still can't remember her name.'

"Ladies!" Harribel quipped, bringing the hollow out of its daze.

"The answer to your question hollow is no. Barragan will not come after us as long as we don't enter his dominion again." Harribel explained, "Also hollow how did you kill that adjuchas hollow with one cero blast? I would have been able to because I am a Vasto Lorde but you aren't. Explain." Harribel asked/demanded the last part.

"I don't know I guess I'm just strong. Although I have fought some pretty strong hollows so far and they've helped me get a lot stronger, I don't think I would have been able to do that when I first got here." The nameless hollow mused.

"When did you get first get here?" Harribel asked her curiousity getting the better of her.

The hollow stood perplexed by the question, "I don't know, how exactly is time measured in this place?"

Harribel stood shocked by the hollows question, 'How doesn't he know how time operates here? Unless he got here so recently that he hasn't had the chance to observe it.'

"In Hueco Mundo time operates on lunar cycles. Similar to the human world whenever their moon cycles through different stages so does ours. Although I do believe our moon operates on an opposite cycle, so time here is distorted from the human world making one lunar transition equal to roughly four human days." Harribel explained succintly to the hollow.

"Oh. Well in that case I think I've been here around three or four lunar transitions." The hollow guessed.

Harribel's expression was unchanging but her companions looked on at the hollow dumbfounded.

'How has become so strong in such a short amount of time?' Harribel inwardly questioned.

"Anyway, if he won't come after you again then I better get going." The bulky said while it departed from the group.

"Wait hollow! What is your name?" Harribel called out.

"I don't have one right now." The hollow said mysteriously. It then continued its journey.

Off in the distance the lone hooded figure was seen observing the hollow as it wandered from the group of female hollows, 'This hollow shows incredible growth. Even though he has yet to evolve past an adjuchas he is able to contest with hollows of greater strength, I sense your reiryoku is now strong enough hollow. The time has finally come.' The hooded figure suddenly vanished in blinding speed.

The nameless hollow was roaming the vast desert of Hueco Mundo looking for a source of food, 'Wait! Why don't I try and sense any close by hollows.' The hollow then reached out with its reiatsu feeling the presence of all spirit energies nearby.

'There! There's a very strong hollow coming straight at me from the south, whoever they are they're eager to see me. I best prepare for a long fight.' The hollow turned to the direction the hollow would come from and began to psych itself up for the fight it was expecting to come.

It wasn't long before the hooded figure arrived in front of the orange haired hollow. The change in atmosphere was almost instantaneous, the air felt thicker and heavier than normal making it seem as if the entire nearby area was under water.

Any lesser being would have been brought crashing down to the ground by the debilitating reiatsu leaking from this immensely strong being. The only reason the bulky hollow was not brought crashing down was due to the vast amount of reiatsu it leaked in order to counteract the other beings incredible reiatsu.

"What do you want hollow?" The bulky orange haired hollow said bluntly, not being in the mood for drawn out speeches.

The mysterious figure slowly removed its hood revealing a humanoid Vasto Lorde hollow.

The hollow was average height with shoulder length brown hair, and had a lean but muscular figure. The hollow sported silvery-grey fur around its collar-bone area and on its forearms. The hollows lower body was like that of a wolf, the hollow also had a long bushy silvery-grey tail sprouting from the bottom of its back. The hollows mask had two large horns pointed upright like that of an antelope, the mouth of the mask was somewhat similar to the bulky hollow as they were both had long, feral teeth. The most peculiar thing about the mask was the two pointy ears that came out of either side, never before had the orange haired hollow seen a hollow with ears coming from the mask. The overall appearance of the hollow was that of a lycanthrope or a humanoid-wolf hybrid.

"I have come for you hollow." The mysterious stranger said.

The bulky hollow tensed slightly at those words, 'I have no doubt he would beat me in a fight, afterall the sheer weight of his reiatsu is enough to force me to use my own to counteract it. But what does he want with me.'

"I have not come seeking conflict with you hollow." The stranger said calmly.

"..." Seeing no opposition from the bulky hollow the stranger continued.

"For a long time I have been alone. My mere presence was enough to kill those who were around me. For a long time I have waited for someone like you, someone who's lifeforce isn't suffocated by my own and someone who doesn't relish the chance to kill another just to grow stronger. I have watched you for some time hollow you aren't like others, you have compassion in you something that is rarely seen among hollows. Please free me from my solitude may I join you in your journeys?" The stranger finished his lengthy speech while bowing to the bulky hollow.

The orange haired hollow was speechless. In Hueco Mundo a place where survival of the fittest is the motto, this almighty hollow was bowing to him and requesting he join him.

"Why did you come to me hollow? There are others in Hueco Mundo who would be able to satisfy your want for companionship." The hollow doubtfully said.

The wolf like hollow raised itself back to eye level, "No there aren't. The one known as Tier Harribel travels only with female hollows. The king of Hueco Mundo Barragan Louisenbairn would never willingly befriend a being that was stronger than he and the only other person who could handle my suffocating presence has disappeared from existence."

"I ask you hollow. Allow me to accompany you around Hueco Mundo, I may even be able to teach you a few things and aid you growing stronger." The wolf like hollow sounded desperate, like it was on the verge of begging.

The bulky hollow eyed the stranger up and down looking for any sign of malice or ill intent, "Alright then, what's your name partner?" The nameless hollow asked.

"Starrk, Coyote Starrk. What is your name hollow?" The hollow now known as Starrk requested.

"I don't have a name at the moment. Although I hope to regain what was once my name." The nameless hollow said cryptically.

"Well what should I call you until you regain your name?" Starrk asked bewildered by the hollows statement of hoping to regain his name.

The hollow stood motionless for a few seconds no doubt thinking of a temporary name, "Thats it! Mu."

"Mu? What does that mean?" Starrk asked curiously.

"Not having or Without." Was the short reply from the orange haired hollow.

"Mu it is. Well I need something to eat soon or I'll go crazy, do you want to see if you can sense any hollows nearby?" Starrk requested playfully.

"How did you know about that technique?" Mu questioned warily.

"I figured out you had some way of sensing presences, otherwise how would you have known that I was approaching you and what direction I was coming from." Starrk succintly explained.

"Good perception there. Give me a minute to try and track down any hollows." The hollow called Mu reached out to the entire nearby area with its reiryoku trying to sense any hollows worth consuming, 'There! A group of four strong hollows to the east, they shouldn't be a problem for either of us.

"Follow me there's a small group to the east, they will be more than sufficient for us." The hollow said while coming back to reality.

"You've got to teach me that at some point." Starrk said amazed at how quick his new partner managed to locate a source of food.

The orange haired hollow bolted off from its position without warning, leaving its new partner behind.

'As if I can't catch up to you right now.' Starrk thought before shooting from its standing position already in tow behind his new partner.

-Within Las Noches-

Two beings could be seen conversing in the great halls of Las Noches.

"Sir the two have made contact and are now travelling together." The familiar woman with wavey greenish-blue hair said to her superior.

"Good, things are progressing nicely just as the master anticipated." The familiar voice of Gin was heard replying to the woman, "Continue to observe the two of them, do not alert them to your presence." Gin ordered.

"Yes sir!" The woman exclaimed while giving a deep bow to her superior.

**This chapter was a real ball-ache to get out as at first my laptop randonmly decided to delete around two and a half thousand words worth of writing, then I just had difficulties getting the characters right. But hopefully I got it down, let me know thoughts and ideas, and for those who guessed Starrk as the mysterious stalker have a non-existant screen high five. Also another big thank you to all who reviewed, favourited and followed.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered Mask chapter 5

It had been approximately three lunar transitions in the desert of Hueco Mundo since the orange haired adjuchas hollow known as Mu met and partnered up with the immensely strong Vasto Lorde known as Coyote Starrk.

The two hollows travelled together around Hueco Mundo like a two man wolfpack fighting the strongest hollows they came across. They had fought a total of two Vasto Lordes and nine high level Adjuchas hollows, allowing themselves to gain greater battle experience.

The two hollows got along well with eachother as they both talked with eachother about the remnants of their memories of the previous lives that they had, the two got along so well that they even taught eachother tricks and battleskills that were unique to them.

Currently the hollow Mu was shooting across the desert in search of a particularly unique type of reiatsu that it had sensed a while ago, "I'm telling you Starrk I felt it in this direction. It was strange I've never felt anything like it before, it felt like that of a hollows but more refined almost as if it was interlaced with shinigami reiatsu. It was huge aswell, it easily outmatched both our reiatsu levels and this isn't the first time I've felt it either."

Mu's partner Starrk was in tow, "I don't know what you're talking about I couldn't sense anything, maybe you're getting out of touch with your surroundings." Starrk jabbed at Mu.

"Yeah right! Let's not forget who taught you how to even sense other beings in the first place." Mu quipped.

In the distance a figure was seen standing on a large sand dune observing the two hollows before it disappeared with a buzzing noise.

-Las Noches-

The same figure was seen buzzing into a large room that had a staricase leading up to a white throne. The figure knelt down before the large staircase. The figure was the same greenish-blue haired woman that was tasked with watching over the two hollows.

"Master I have news to report." Came the voice of the kneeling woman.

The figure sitting on the throne had wavy brown hair, glasses and the attire of a Shinigami captain, "Proceed. You may stand." Came the overly pleasant voice of the figure.

"The two hollows are growing at an exponential rate since joining together. I have it on good grounds to assume that the Adjuchas is close to evolving and the Vasto Lorde is also growing stronger with each passing transition. Also I have noticed both of them seem to be tracking the reiatsu of one of your experiments, should I intervene?" The woman finished her long-winded report on the status of the two powerful hollows.

The man was silent, his calculating gaze working out all the possible repercussions and opportunites in llight of the new information, "Do not intervene. Allow them to roam freely as they please and do not allow them to know you are observing them." The man spoke calmly.

"Yes sir!" With that the woman disappeared in a buzzing noise.

Out of the shadows behind the white throne krept an unknown figure.

"Kaname I trust you have some news to report?" The man sitting down said to the figure who was now in the light.

The man now fully visible was seen to be of average height, dark skinned and had dark brown braided hair. The man was wearing the standard Captains outfit for Shinigami which was tied with a purple obi sash. The man was also sporting an orange scarf and clear goggles on his face

"Yes Lord Aizen. The experiment with the Shinigami from the forest has concluded, it was a success and he is now fully subservient to you." The now named Kaname said.

"Excellent work Kaname. We will have to wait for the execution of Rukia Kuchiki in order to perform the next stage in my plans. You had best get back Kaname as we will soon have some intruders in the Seireitei and you will be needed." The man known as Aizen instructed.

"Yes Lord Aizen." Kaname bowed then quickly left via a tear in the air.

The man known only as Aizen then began to chuckle to himself, "It's all coming together now."

-Hueco Mundo-

"Face it Mu you were just imagining it, we've come to the exact spot where you felt the reiatsu and there's nothing here." Came the voice of the Vasto Lorde Starrk.

There was no response from Mu he stood there motionless, 'Whatever it is they're on the move! They're heading towards four hollows.' The hollow snapped back to reality, "Starrk if you reach out now I'm telling you, you will feel the reiatsu signature along with four hollow signatures." Mu said.

Starrk reached out as far as he could with his reiatsu to feel all presences within the proximity, 'I don't believe it he's right!'

"Starrk follow me!" Came the voice of Mu. Both hollows instantly shot off in the direction they felt the enormous reiatsu signature.

Nearing the location of the group of reiatsu signatures both hollows slowed down in order to gauge the situation.

"Yo Starrk we're going to need to work together if we have to fight this thing." Mu stated.

"I felt the enormity of the beings reiatsu and I agree, I don't know what kind of creature this thing is but keep your wits about you Mu and don't forget the techniques I taught you." Starrk said worried for his closest and only friend.

The two hollows were slowly walking towards the location where they felt the reiatsu group when suddenly an explosion rocked the area. The two hollows' heads shot up to see a large reiatsu explosion coming from a giant rock formation in the desert.

Out of the giant boulder flew a small, badly wounded Vasto Lorde hollow that came crashing down to the sands below, "That's Harribel!" Mu shouted to Starrk urgently.

Just as Mu was about to shoot off to the injured hollows rescue Starrk grabbed his arm, "Before you go charging in there we should wait for a minute to see what we're up against we haven't even seen what she's fighting yet so just wait up, I promise you we will not let her die."

Mu thought deeply on Starrks words, he knew he should go and help Harribel right now even if it cost him his life but at the same time his hollow companion was right. What was the point in charging in head first without having any knowledge on the enemy. It went against everything that Mu stood for but he listened to Starrk and waited back.

Out of the giant boulder came the figure of a small humanoid shark like figure. It was around the same size as a Vasto Lorde hollow and looked like that of a hammerhead shark, the hollow had human like hands with small fin like protrusions over both hands. It had a hollows hole in its lower abdomen, and the hollow was sporting a large gash in its head from a previous battle.

Mu concentrated hard on the two beings before him, 'It's strange he looks like a Vasto Lorde but doesn't have hollow reiatsu. Also I'm pretty sure he seems familiar from somewhere, but where?' Mu contemplated.

The hammerhead like being delivered a strong kick to the downed Harribel who was sent flying back from the impact, barely having enough strength to stand the female Vasto Lorde could hardly fight against this creature of immense strength, it was like nothing she had ever seen before he was even stronger than Barragan the self proclaimed king of Hueco Mundo.

Out of nowhere three adjuchas hollows delivered a co-ordinated surprise attack on the unsuspecting being while it stalked towards Harribel. The deer like adjuchas launched a small cero at the being which hit it directly in the face, and then proceeded to jump on its head disorientating it. The lion hollow jumped on the figure wrestling it down to the ground and then began clawing away at the beings head. All the while the snake like hollow recovered the body of the badly injured Harribel.

"Sun Sun! Apacci! Mila-Rose!" Came the voice of Harribel.

"You bitches!" The powerful hammerhead being shouted scornfully. The being not looking hurt at all rose to its feet.

"Listen up you bastard! We'd do anything for Lady Harribel, that includes sacrificing ourselves for her. Don't underestimate us!" The deer adjuches shouted to the hostile being.

'All of you.' Harribel looked on as her female companions charged head on at the immensely powerful being.

It was over within the blink of an eye. The being only getting more pissed off from their surprise attack was in no mood to entertain their feeble attempts to kill him, it brutally batted two of the three hollows away and fired a strong cero at the last one, leaving all of Harribels companions down for the count and Harribel could do nothing but watch in horror at their meaningless sacrifice.

'If only I was stronger! Mila-Rose, Sun Sun, Apacci your sacrifices will not go in vain!' Harribel stood up with new found determination to win against this monster.

Her shark tooth like weapon was cut in half and she herself was badly wounded, nonetheless she disappeared in an impressive display of speed and suddenly appeared behind the hammerhead like hollow poised to deliver a powerful strike. The powerful being just barely having enough time to react blocked the strike, Harribel recovering quicker than her opponent delivered a slash across the beings torso but only being able to lightly penetrate the being due to its steely hide.

Mu and Starrk watched on from their position trying to get any and all information they could from the fight.

"Y'know Starrk I think you could take that guy on your own." Mu said breaking the tense silence.

"No I couldn't. He's not fighting properly watch now and you'll see, also get ready we'll have to step in soon." Starrk said assessing the battle.

The two hollows watched as Harribel was about to deliver what looked like the finishing blow, she jumped high in the air and brought her weapon crashing down on her powerful opponent.

"Heh not bad Harribel, but your sword cannt penetrate my hierro." The being said as it grabbed Harribels arm.

Before Harribel could even put on an expression of surprise she was sent high into the air from an upward slash across her torso, while the hollow was in mid air the powerful being jumped high and brought its two fists down on Harribel causing her to bounce harshly off the sand and land a short distance away.

As Harribel lay on the sand in a pool of her own blood the powerful being stalked slowly towards her, "Not yet! It's not over yet, I haven't finished tormenting you yet!" The hammerhead being shouted over to her.

Getting up shakily to her feet Harribel raised her weapon one more time to the powerful monster, "Just what are you?" Harribel asked wearily.

"Hmph, I am an elite class of warrior known as an Arrancar and that is all I shall tell you." The now identified arrancar said smugly as it formed some sort of reiatsu lance in its hand.

Not having the time to question what an arrancar was Harribel charged at the being for one final assault.

The arrancar effortlessly batted Harribel to the ground knocking her unconscious and was about to deal the final blow with its reiatsu lance, when suddenly it was sent flying back from a huge cero detonating in its face.

"I told you we wouldn't let her die Mu." Came the calm voice of Starrk.

Mu looked over to Harribels three companions, "Yeah but at what cost? They could be dead." He said solemnly.

"You bastard that actaully hurt a little." Came the pissed of voice of the arrancar as it got up out of its slump.

"Starrk can you take this guy for a minute while I see if they're alive?" Mu asked while looking over worriedly at the four female hollows.

"Yeah but you better not take too long I don't know how long I'll last against this guy." Starrk said whilst walking towards the hammerhead shark like arrancar, "Okay you freaky bastard let's see what you're made of." Starrk said confidently.

"You sure are cocky for a weakling." The arrancar remarked.

The two beings of immense power immediately charged headfirst at eachother clashing in a headbutt that sent out a vast shockwave. Starrk reinforced the tough mask on his head in an attempt to match the steely hardness of the arrancars hierro but to no avail as the arrancars hierro proved too strong for Starrk and pushed him back.

As the two monstrous beings battled away in the backdrop Mu hurried over to each of the female hollows to check they were alive, "Okay those three seem to be fine there's no major long term damage done to them. I don't know of the same could be said for Harribel after that beating..." After checking each hollow Mu moved them to a safer position away from where the battleground, afterwards Mu made his way over to the badly injured body of the female shark like hollow hoping she was still alive.

'That's a relief. She's gona be fine, she just needs a long time to rest and heal.' Mu thought as he picked her up bridal style and carried her away to where the other three female hollows were.

Harribels eyes opened ever so slightly to see the landscape moving past her, 'How am I moving, I should be dead.' Her turquoise eyes slowly drifted up to see a figure carrying her, 'Him! Again this hollow saved me...'

Mu looked down to the hollow in his arms noticing her stirring, "Y'know we should probably stop meeting up under these conditions, it could be bad for your health." Mu joked trying to ease Harribel.

"Mila-Rose, Apacci, Sun Sun. Are they okay?" Harribel said with a strained voice.

"Don't worry about those three they'll be fine. Just get some rest and try to heal up." Mu reassured her.

"Thank y..." Harribels eyes closed shut succumbing to the exhaustion and fatigue before she could express her gratitude to the hollow for saving her again.

"Heh no problem, just rest well Harribel." Mu said as he laid the injured vasto lorde down next to her three comrades. Mu then turned and shot off towards where Starrk was battling the powerful arrancar.

Starrk quickly made a cross guard with his arms to block a powerful sonido reinforced punch aimed at his mask from the arrancar. Starrk beginning to get pushed back by the strong punch decided to counter it by quickly forming a gestureless cero which detonated between the two powerful beings seperating them and giving Starrk some needed time.

The shark like arrancar was sent flying back from taking the brunt of the explosion while Starrk skidded back a few metres.

"Not a bad trick hollow but you should have saved it, with my sharp speed and reactions you won't catch me offguard like that again." The arrancar somewhat bragged.

"That's fine because I won't need to catch you offguard again, because he will." Starrk said as he motioned back to the approaching Mu.

Mu came speeding into the battle charging straight past Starrk at the arrancar with his claws formed like a spearhead. The arrancar not having enough time to dodge brought one of its hierro covered arms in front of its chest to block the attack. The arrancars tough hierro wasn't enough to defend it from Mus strong peircing attack as the makeshift spearhead sunk deep into the arrancars arm protruding slightly from the otherside.

"Bastard!" The arrancar said in contempt as it booted Mu in the abdomen sending him skidding back.

"Ugh you were right Starrk we may need to work together to take him down." Mu said hunched over clasping his belly.

"Told ya so, now are you gonna help me take this guy down or sit there feigning injury?" Starrk said irritated.

"You're no fun y'know that?" Mu quipped.

"Now's not the time for fun! There's a huge threat right in front of us trying to kill us!" Starrk somewhat yelled at his goofy partner.

The two hollows stopping their bickering turned to face the arrancar whos arm had fully healed in the time they spent chatting, "You two sure are strange for hollows. When I was a hollow I'd have torn the hollows head off if they spoke to me like that." The arrancar commented.

"Yeah well we're not like other hollows. Now enough talk lets settle this!" Mu said firmly as he nodded to Starrk.

The two powerful hollows then began charging at the arrancar from opposite sides. As soon as they reached the arrancar they both unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at it, Mu threw in a few slashes amongst his barrage of attacks in an attempt to deal as much damage a possible to the powerful arrancar. The arrancar continued to dodge and evade most of both the hollows attacks only taking a few minor hits from the hollows. Forming two reiatsu lances in its hands the arrancar proceeded to battle the two hollows with them.

"Mu watch out for those!" Starrk called over while exchanging blows with the arrancar.

"Yeah don't worry I got it." Mu replied.

"Heh is this all you two have got?" The arrancar sneered while kicking Starrk away.

"Not a chance!" Mu roared out.

Mu picked up his battle pace increasing the speed of his blows, and the power behind them. He quickly lashed out with a right claw and a barrage of lightning fast punches, followed by a devastating axe kick to the arrancars face. The arrancar was getting slightly pushed back by the heavy attacks but was still able to defend itself against all the attacks with its reiatsu lances. Mu kept pushing his attack against the arrancar by combining an unpredictable combination of punches, kicks, and claw slashes. Mu managed to get one of his deadly slashes past the arrancars impenetrable guard which penetrated through its tough hierro giving it a large gash across its chest.

"Grrr you bastard!" The arrancar growled out while clutching its wound.

On a nearby sand dune the green haired woman tasked with watching over the two hollows was observing the battle, 'Amazing! In such a short time he has grown to this capability. If his strength is already on par with a Vasto Lorde I hate to think what he'll be like when he becomes an arrancar.'

Seconds later and Coyote Starrk had rejoined the battle. Not giving the arrancar any room to heal its wounds he unleashed a strong onslaught of attacks, hundreds of swift punches laced with debilitating kicks aimed to kill the arrancar. Unfortunately the arrancars superior speed had allowed him to block and evade most of the attacks with only a few of them doing minor damage to him.

The arrancar was beginning to show signs of fatigue by this point as it had expended quite a lot of energy during the fight from keeping up the reiatsu lances and had taken a fair amount of damage from both Mu and Starrk. Although neither Mu nor Starrk were ready for the arrancars counter attack.

A brutal shower of small red energy blasts from the arrancar was unleashed upon the two hollows which kicked up a small dust cloud in the process, neither hollow being able to dodge the small energy blasts. When the dustcloud had finally passed both Mu and Starrk were seen in small seperate craters with a corss guard up, both hollows had taken a beating from the arrancars attack with both of them sporting multiple lacerations, and burns all over their bodies.

"What the fuck was that?" Starrk asked through ragged breath.

"That was a bala. As you can see its much faster than a cero approximately twenty times faster but it only holds a fraction of the power, as you can see they don't cause large explosions like a cero does instead they are more concentrated allowing precise attacks to be dealt." The arrancar explained to the two worn out hollows, "You two are finished. Give up!" The arrancar said factually.

"Heh you wish we're just getting started." Mu retorted although somewhat half-heartedly.

Mu and Starrk nodded to eachother and took off towards the arrancar. Thinking they could overpower the arrancar if they charged at it head on with an all out attack both hollows unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at the arrancar, forcing more reiatsu into their attacks to deal as much damage as possible.

Mu shot a punch straight at the arrancars head which was blocked by the arrancars lance while Starrk aimed a side kick at the arrancars belly which was blocked by the arrancars raised knee.

With the arrancars free hand he smashed the reiatsu lance of Mus face sending him flying through the air where he crashed into a tall sand dune.

Starrk being left alone with the arrancar tried his best to buy some time, delivering a strong upper cut to the arrancars face the only thing keeping Starrk fighting at this point was his adrenaline. The arrancar managed to block Starrks follow up roundhouse kick aimed at his head by raising both his lances, the force of the kick sent the arrancar skidding across the sand.

Starrk feeling his reiatsu reserves quickly depleting attempte one last ditch attack, he focused as much reiatsu as possible into a cero and fired it at the arrancar. Starrk collapsed to his knees from reiatsu exhaustion as soon as he launched the cero at the arrancar, he watched in horror as the arrancar managed to dodge the cero although not completely.

It was at this moment Mu staggered to his feet out of the crater in the sand dune to see the badly damaged arrancar throwing its lance at Starrk. The arrancar had an arm and a chunk of its torso missing from Starrks devastating cero and had many burn marks all over its body.

"Starrk WATCH OUT!" Mu yelled at his comrade.

Mu's cry fell on deaf ears as the lance hurtled at Starrk at unfathomable speeds. Mu could do nothingas the lance quickly found itself embedded in the left side of Starrks chest.

"Bastard!" Mu screamed with rage as it sprang off from its position hurtling at the arrancar.

Mu reached the arrancar within a second and began a relentless onslaught of punches all of them smashing into the already badly damaged arrancar and leaving dents in its hierro, the arrancar was unable to defend itself properly from Mu's attacks and was being pummeled to death.

Consumed by rage and being unable to show mercy to the arrancar Mu opened up its huge jaws and took a giant chunk out of the shark like arrancars head killing the powerful beast in the process.

The lifeless arrancar was instantly blown away by the reiatsu explosion from Mu.

After the reiatsu explosion had died down his body was enveloped in a thick white reiatsu while a violent black reiatsu swirled around him combining with the sand to form a vortex of reiatsu and debris. Mu then began to transform into a smaller being, once the white reiatsu was absorbed into the new hollows body and the black vortex died down its new being was entirely visible.

The hollow was now around the same height as a human, had long straight orange hair that reached waist length and its hollow hole had become slightly smaller in size, decorative dark red markings stretched from the hollow hole across the hollows chest and shoulders. The new hollows body was completely white save for its claws that were now retractable and also had small, furry red tufts around its body, two starting at its collar bones and reaching around its neck, another two on each wrist and two more around its ankles. The newly born hollow was also wearing the tattered black remains of a shihakusho on the lower half of his body. The hollows mask was also different, it now covered the beings entire head and had two dark red markings that stretched vertically across the mask which joined to the marks on its chest. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

The being had emerged from the long battle with the arrancar reborn as a vasto lorde.

'Starrk!' Not sparing time to test out its new form the hollow rushed over to his friends injured body.

The hollow reached Starrk instantaneously feeling his frined was till alive the hollow poured some its reiatsu into Starrk, slowly the large gaping hole in Starrks body began to close up until there was nothing left.

'There he will be fine now.' The hollow looked over to where he left Harribel and her comrades, 'I better take everyone into shelter.' The hollow thought as it looked over to the giant boulder where harribel resided.

Off in the distance the form of the observing woman was seen disappearing in a buzzing noise.

-Las Noches-

The woman appeared in front of the large white throne already bowed down, "Lord Aizen I have news!" She said urgently.

Aizen smirked he already knew what the news was, "Proceed." He said calmly.

"The one you wanted me to watch over, Ichigo has evolved. He fought and defeated the hammerhead arrancar you created together with the other one you were interested in." The woman explained.

"And what is your opinion?" Aizen asked smoothly.

"Sir his reiatsu is monsterous for a hollow, he will surely be an excellent addition to the cause." She said.

"Excellent. And what of the other one?" Aizen inquired

"The other was defeated in the battle but still lives. He is also extremely strong, it was strange but I felt as if he was holding back his power." The woman answered.

"That is to be expected, afterall he spent an eternity trying to make himself weaker give him time and he will demonstrate even greater strength. Goodwork... Nelliel." Aizen said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Thank you Lord Aizen." The now named Nelliel said emotionlessly while bowing deeply. She then left the throne room leaving Aizen on his own.

Aizen smiled to himself, "Soon." As to what he meant was a total mystery.

-Elsewhere in Las Noches-

The woman named Nelliel was wondering through a long corridor trying to get back to her room when she heard a voice behind her.

"Getting real cosy with Lord Aizen, aint'ya Nel" The male snake like voice said.

"Nnoitra." Nel said without turning, "What concern is my business to you?" She said while turning.

The man named Nnoitra snarled, "You disgust me! Getting close to a shinigami, I should kill you where you stand," Nnoitra spat.

"We both know that would be a waste of your efforts." Nel replied.

"BITCH!" He screamed while lunging at her with his oversized weapon.

"My my what have we here?" Came the voice of Aizen stopping Nnoitra in his tracks.

"Lord Aizen!" Nnoitra blurted out while bowing.

"Nnoitra why exactly were you attacking a fellow comrade? A defenceless comrade might I add" Aizen questioned scrutinisingly.

"I umm. I uh... Sorry Lord Aizen, it won't happen again!" Nnoitra stumbled out.

"See to it that it doesn't, and if I find out you have been fighting with your comrades anymore I will make sure you can no longer fight. Understood?" Aizen threatened calmly.

"Yes Lord Aizen." Nnoitra said begrudgingly.

"Good. Play nice Nnoitra." Aizen taunted while walking back to his throne room.

**I don't know why I ended the chapter there but I did :/ **

**Anyway let me know your thoughts, ideas and theories on the story. It would be greatly appreciated if I could get some feeback on the fight scene because it felt kind of crappy to me, anyway let me know.  
><strong>

** As always a huge thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed it means a lot, and to that one reviewer who doesn't have an account but keeps reviewing just make an account -_-**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 :D**


End file.
